


Forces

by ashangel101010



Category: Chaotic (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- Chaotic Crisis, Death, Forces, Gen, Singing, Slow Burn, This is going to be long, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an alternative universe where "Chaotic Crisis" wasn't just a dream. Kaz would have liked to say that he stopped the invasion on that day. Tom would have liked to say he saved Kaz that day. Peyton would have liked to say that he did more on that day. Mrs. Kalinkas would have liked to say that she loved her son more than herself on that day. But they can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forces

Forces Prologue I

*

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Paint It Black by The Rolling Stones

*

            “Chaotic Crisis” is what Kaz would later call his dream. Or is it a prophecy since he is damn certain that it will come true? Either way, it begins with Tom calling him from the PortCourt. Kaz groggily wipes his eyes and sees Tom that is freaking out like he has to babysit his baby cousins again. Yet, this time there is nothing but pure terror on Tom’s face and he rapidly tells Kaz that Chaotic is under attack. Then, Kughar attacks Tom and the transmission cuts out.

Kaz ports to Chaotic. Everything—the bots, the Dromes, the foliage—is razed by the invading Creatures. The smoke coming from the main Drome makes Kaz run inside to find Tom. Instead, he finds Peyton, who sustained some sort of head trauma, under a table. Kaz flips over the table thanks to the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Peyton dazedly explains which Tribes decided to show up first, but Kaz only cares about if he has seen Tom. Peyton doesn’t remember Tom, so Kaz tells him to port him and he does. Kaz is able to find Tom, but his best friend is charging with the OverWorlders. He calls for Tom, but Chaor and his UnderWorlders interrupt him.

Chaor grills him about his loyalty before he and the rest of the UnderWorlders are pelted in the back by Iron Balls. The Danians show up and Sarah is fighting with them; he cannot tell if she’s infected with a parasite or just plain insane. Through a rebounding onslaught by the UnderWorlders, the Danians are sent packing, while Kaz is forced to listen to Chaor’s plan to getting to Earth. He notices that Ulmar’s tridimensional wormhole generator looks similar to his “failed” science project. In the end, Chaor makes it crystal clear that Kaz has to work for him.

Then, the Danians return for another attack, and Chaor uncharacteristically defends Kaz from an attack. Or maybe Chaor just did it to protect his advisor? The generator malfunctions and sucks up all of the Danians along with Chaotic Sarah. Fire surrounds Kaz like he is being prepared to burn on his pyre. Chaor—with the flames accenting his demonic appearance—orders Kaz to kill his best friend. Kaz runs to find Tom and……he’s not sure what he’ll do. He just wants to warn his best friend and save him. But Tom returns to Earth, and Kaz has to face the murderous glints in Maxxor’s and Intress’s eyes. He returns home before the OverWorlders could kill him.

Paris is invaded by the Danians like giant ants in an old, B-rated horror movie. He goes to Tom who plays dumb like he doesn’t know that the Earth is being invaded. Tom locks him up, calls him a traitor, grabs a Liquilizer from his coat rack, and heads back to the school. Kaz kicks down the closet doors and runs to the school, but Chaor appears from a wormhole and starts burning cars. Then, Maxxor appears from a wormhole. A fight ensues between the archenemies.

Peyton appears out of a wormhole and makes an uncomfortable joke. Both of them run to the school and are nearly stopped by Mr. McGrutter. Peyton makes a comment on how the out-of-shaped teacher seems familiar, but Kaz insists that they find Tom. Tom is in the auditorium and grabs his Liquilizer. Once again, Tom calls him a traitor and then promises that he’ll freeze Kaz and bring him to Maxxor. Peyton saves Kaz by pointing out that Mr. McGrutter is the traitor. A siren goes off and they go to the windows to see Mr. McGrutter and Chaor. Tom finally realizes that Kaz isn’t the traitor and then promises that the OverWorlders will wipe out the UnderWorld Tribe for good.

The UnderWorlders take on the military and win for the most part. Then, a final showdown ensues between Chaor and Maxxor; it is revealed to Tom that Maxxor wants to conquer Earth for the OverWorlders. Maxxor loses the fight after Chaor uses Song of Fury Mugic and throws a tank at him. Kaz confidently tells Chaor that he won’t allow this invasion and tries to send him back, but Mr. McGrutter grabs his Scanner and throws it to Chaor. His Scanner is then crushed like a skull by the UnderWorld Lord.

The military comes back and uses electricity to harm Chaor. Kaz shields Chaor from his death blow. He then tells Tom to plug in his Scanner to send the Creatures home. While he lay dying, Kaz pours out his admiration for Chaor and hopes that the red gargoyle lead his Tribe to victory in Perim. The Creatures vanish. Kaz is revered as a hero by everyone who didn’t give a shit about him. The popular girl that he likes admits she secretly likes him.

And-

*

He wakes up with sweat like he has waken from a century sleep of nightmares. His heart is beating fast and rapidly like there are two hearts in him. It was a dream, but, no, it isn’t just a dream. It’s more than that. Far more than that. He knows it in his gut that his dream will come true. But, nothing has happened. Tom didn’t call him about Chaotic being invaded like in the dream. Would reality actually play out his dream perfectly? No, realistically, it would take time for his project to be of any use to Chaor. Ulmar is a mad genius, but Chaor would demand perfection when it comes to screwing with wormholes. With that time, Chaor will prepare his army for the invasion.

Yet, this all depends if Mr. McGrutter would betray Earth to get his own country. Kaz remembers that his project is still in the auditorium along with his blueprints. He knows that Mr. McGrutter gave him an “F” for fraud, but he still has Kaz’s blueprints. Mr. McGrutter is the kind of teacher that doesn’t believe in further assessing a student’s work in order to give them some credit. Once he gives out the grade, there is no way that the teacher will change it.

He runs back to school. School doesn’t close until eight, so Kaz can still catch Mr. McGrutter in his classroom. Mr. McGrutter is hunched over a detailed blueprint. Kaz knows that he is the only one who actually bothered to make blueprints for his project, while everyone else just made crappy volcanoes. Except, Tom is the only one who made an edible volcano and got full credit, even though he got a “D” for delicious.

“Mr. McGrutter, why are you looking at my blueprint? I thought I failed.” Kaz resists the urge to pant after running to the school in a span of ten minutes. He made two blueprints. One for Mr. McGrutter as his own personal copy and one attached to his project. Mr. McGrutter took both blueprints after he failed Kaz. There should be two, but there is only one. Mr. McGrutter looks up at Kaz. The man does not seem annoyed like he normally would be when students come unannounced to his classroom during his office hours. There’s a twinkle in his eyes like he’s barely containing his excitement.

“Oh, Kaz, I was just seeing if I could give you some extra credit. I cooled down after you left and re-evaluated your project. You put a lot of work into it and it’s not a volcano like your other classmates.” Mr. McGrutter’s face breaks out in a smile. He’s as happy as a farmer looking at his prize-winning pig. Kaz smiles too like he buys into the greasy teacher’s lies.

“Thanks, Mr. McGrutter, so when can I have my project back? I would like my blueprints back for sentimental purposes.” Players can bring stuff into Chaotic, but they cannot bring anything out of Chaotic except for memories. Players know that they have to make sure their pockets don’t have their keys, IDs, or cellphones, or else they’ll be unable to bring them back from Chaotic. Also, items found in Perim or brought into Perim, stay in Perim.

“Considering how complex and detailed your blueprints are, it may take me a few weeks to properly assess your work.” In other words, Mr. McGrutter isn’t going to return his blueprints ever. Kaz nods like he understands and leaves. He’ll let Mr. McGrutter continue to believe that no one knows about his future treachery. He’ll have some time to prepare for the upcoming invasion.

He hopes Tom will believe him. If not, then……..he hopes for the sake of their friendship he does. The least he can do is save his best friend when their world comes to an end.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments- Forces is the replacement story for Let the Monster In because I have lost interest in the old story. Also, I had too many OCs for my liking; I don’t like writing OCs or even reading about them. By the time you are reading this, the first seven chapters should be up. I plan to update with four chapters whenever I want because I just can’t abide to schedules. The chapters will be split between Kaz, Tom, Peyton, and Mrs. Kalinkas. 
> 
> Now, most of you might be wondering why Sarah isn’t included because she is part of the gang. I chose Mrs. Kalinkas because I want to explore her character to a more meaningful depth unlike any story I wrote with her in it. I normally write her off as an arguably neglectful mother to Kaz or nonexistent like all of the parents in the show for the main characters. However, I wanted to write chapters from the perspective, albeit in third person limited, of a person who has nothing to do with Chaotic and just wants to be with their loved ones during this invasion of Creatures from another dimension. 
> 
> Granted, I have never written about Sarah; she is normally relegated to a side character in my stories. However, it doesn’t mean she won’t play a part in the story. She does, while also exploring some theories of mine, but not now. This story is going to be a slow burn, maybe my longest story ever for this cartoon, so it will be a long time before Sarah gets any attention. 
> 
> Now, back to the first prologue of the story. The purpose of it is to summarize the episode “Chaotic Crisis” while setting up the oncoming events. It is an alternative universe where “Chaotic Crisis” does happen, but I try to be as realistic as possible. Also, Kaz is certain that his dream is a prophecy destined to come true. And it does. He gets confirmation for his dream by going to see Mr. McGrutter and seeing if the teacher would really sell out his species. And he does. Now, Kaz is going to try, keyword try, to prevent the invasion. Or at least prepare for it. 
> 
> But what do preparations mean in the grand scheme of things? To soften the blow of your world ending? Kaz is going to have to face that soon. Also, if you see any errors, be it in grammar, plot, or spelling, please point them out. I am my own editor, so I’m going to have errors that I overlook. Also, if you want to offer constructive criticism (even if it’s an essay’s worth critique of my diction), then go ahead. I’m not going to spam you for it, but I will take time to read your criticism and eventually get back to you. There is no such thing as a perfect story, but there’s nothing wrong with striving to be better at writing a story.


End file.
